1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a turbine engine and, in particular, to a shaft coupling for a turbine engine shaft.
2. Background Information
A typical gas turbine engine may have a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section that are sequentially arranged along an axis. The engine may include one or more turbine engine shafts that axially connect one or more rotors included in the fan section and/or the compressor section with one or more rotors included in the turbine section. Each shaft may include a plurality of sub-shafts. Adjacent ends of the sub-shafts may be connected together utilizing a tie-shaft. Properly aligning threads of the tie shaft with corresponding threads of the sub-shafts, however, may be difficult (e.g., require tedious alignment measurements) and time consuming.